Field
This disclosure relates generally to heating and humidifying gases, and more particularly to heating and humidifying insufflation gases for use in surgery.
Description of Related Art
Insufflation gases can be used in surgery for a variety of purposes. In open surgery, gas can be insufflated into a body cavity for de-airing, as in cardiac surgery. In laparoscopic surgery, the abdominal wall can be distended using gas to provide room for instrument insertion and tissue dissection. The insufflation gas can be inert or non-toxic, such as air or carbon dioxide (CO2). Medical grade CO2 can be supplied in cylinders and delivered to a patient at room temperature (e.g., between about 19 and 21 degrees Celsius), with a relative humidity approaching 0%. This gas is colder and drier than the environment inside the patient (e.g. about 37 degrees Celsius and a relative humidity of about 100%, respectively). Temperature and humidity of an insufflation gas can be adjusted to more closely approximate the environment inside the patient prior to delivery. Heating and humidifying the insufflation gas can decrease cellular damage or desiccation, limit adhesion formation, or reduce other deleterious effects.